


The Big Story

by MrProphet



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Big Story

**Experience Proves too Authentic**  
_by Sarah Jane Smith_

London, 12th December 2008

London’s capacity for unexplained phenomena was once more tested this weekend when the successful Virtual Egypt Educational Experience in London’s Trocadero was linked to the disappearance of some one-hundred-and-seven school children. The disappearances came to light when a party of thirty children visiting with their school disappeared together. The Exhibit’s organiser, Mr John Whitstable, insisted that the children had forced an emergency exit and ‘gone on a spree’ in London, but the teachers accompanying the group – who have not been named – were later found wandering in Piccadilly Circus and Leicester Square, suffering from severe dehydration, sunstroke, disorientation and a form of post-traumatic stress.

Police investigation of the disappearance concentrated on a search of the surrounding area and an appeal for information from Londoners, but my own enquiries soon revealed a more sinister side to the attraction itself.

Mr Whitstable, the grandson of noted Egyptologist Sir Clive Sullivan, claimed to have based the attraction on his grandfather’s researches, but its authenticity was heavily criticised by fellow academics who accused Whitstable of incorporating many fantastical and exaggerated elements designed purely to appeal to the wilder fringes of the cult archaeology scene. Analysis of these elements by experts from the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce has since proven them to be of non-terrestrial origin and associated with the so-called Pyramid of Sutekh discovered in 1911 by Professor Marcus Scarman.

These extra-terrestrial signs provoked a further investigation by representatives of the British Regiment of UNIT, which revealed far more to the virtual reality machinery than mere projectors and sound effects. Concealed within the mundane devices were the mechanisms to create a rudimentary time tunnel, connecting the exhibit to Setiopolis, a city in northern Egypt, approximately six millennia ago. Mr Whitstable lapsed into a coma when questioned, but notes discovered in his office suggested that this device was created under transtemporal, telepathic instruction from Sutekh, the last of the God-like race of Osirans.

Under the authority of commanding officer Colonel Emily Chaudry, a small UNIT force was deployed through the time tunnel on a search and rescue mission. The mission was overseen from the ‘present’ end of the tunnel by UNIT’s scientific advisor; a man known only as ‘The Brigadier’.

I was privileged to be allowed to accompany the mission, a full description of which will be published following UNIT clearance. For now, suffice it to say that we uncovered and thwarted a plot to abduct hundreds, if not thousands, of children from similar attractions across the world in order to use their undisciplined psychic energy as a catalyst to shatter the containment field set up by his enemy, the Osiran leader Horus.

UNIT’s weapons proved of little use against an enemy of Sutekh’s power and only the containment field prevented our immediate slaughter. Fortunately, a small group of children within the abducted group were able to concentrate their efforts to thwart Sutekh’s attempt to use them.

Colonel Chaudry was able to sabotage the time tunnel technology and, with Sutekh’s own concentration broken by a timely sonic impulse resonating through the wave amplifying structure of his own pyramid, the children were evacuated to London before the pyramid collapsed.

A UNIT spokesman said today that they had all but two of the exhibit organisers in custody and that the time tunnels had been dismantled.  
  
\- from Sarah Jane Smith’s archive of unpublished articles.


End file.
